


Jealousy

by TessaGray9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaGray9/pseuds/TessaGray9
Summary: Magnus is teasing Alec. But they get interrupted by an oblivious Jace. Magnus gets jealous and walks away.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Malec





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random one-shot. Hope you enjoy it.

Magnus hated interacting with the Shadowhunters. But when it was the New York Shadowhunters, he had a special interest. Well he only had interest in one of them. An extremely hot and sexy black-haired, blue-eyed boy. His name was Alec. He was clearly gay, but he refused to accept it. Magnus had been trying to ask him out for a long time, but he kept avoiding. Nevertheless, Magnus didn't give up hope. Alec was special. He had never felt this strongly about anyone before.

Today he was invited to go to the New York Institute for a special Shadowhunter-Downworlder meeting against Valentine Morgenstern. It was supposed to be held in the Sanctuary. When he went there, it was almost empty. A few Downworlders were there, scattered around. He saw Alec sitting on a chair at the back of the room. He went over to him and said, "Alexander." 

Alec blushed slightly and started fixing his hair. Magnus loved the way Alec got so conscious around him. "Magnus" Alec replied.

"So, is it true what I'm hearing about you?" Magnus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Alec furrowed his brows in confusion, "What did you hear about me?"

"That you're a great Shadowhunter. One of the best, they say" Magnus replied and winked.

"I, uh, I..." Alex was flustered. His cheeks turned bright red. He could barely think clearly. Magnus was immensely enjoying this.

"You look great when you blush" Magnus said adoringly. 

Unfortunately, Jace walked in just then, "Good morning, Alec." Jace greeted Alec. 

"Good morning" Alec quickly replied and turned back to Magnus. But Magnus wasn't looking at him. He was staring straight ahead with a neutral expression.

Magnus hated the fact that Jace had just interrupted their very interesting conversation. And he hated the fact that Alec chose to reply to Jace and not him. "I see I'm not the important one here" he said and walked away.

Alec blankly stared at his back. He couldn't understand why Magnus had said that. Did he get jealous? Why would he get jealous? He had nothing to be jealous of!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People liked the first part, so I decided to continue...

"Magnus! Magnus, wait!" Alec yelled and ran behind Magnus, who ignored him and kept moving. None of his Downworlder friends had arrived yet, so he just went over to a group of random people and stood with them. Alec followed him and stood beside him. "Hey. What uh, what were you saying?" Alec asked.

Magnus gave him a irritated look, but didn't say anything. He turned towards other people and pretended like he was interested in their conversation. 

"Magnus?" Alec said, but this time Magnus wouldn't even look at him. "Jace is such an idiot! Did he have to interrupt us?!" Alec said. Magnus' expressions softened a little bit, but he still wouldn't say anything. 

"Anyways, you are looking good today" It took Alec all he had to say this out loud. He was very shy and he hated expressing his feelings. But he really liked Magnus and he didn't like having Magnus be mad at him. So he wanted to do all he could to make Magnus talk to him. Magnus was trying hard not to smile. Alec was finally starting to flirt with Magnus. But Magnus wanted to see how far Alec would go to make him talk. So he kept quite. 

"Well you always look good, but today you look especially nice." Alec continued. Now Magnus was openly smiling. Alec knew that Magnus wasn't angry anymore, he just liked getting Alec's attention. And Alec liked giving him all his attention. So he continued, "Maybe it's because you're angry. I guess you look better with your angry face." Magnus started laughing.

"Or maybe it's your shirt. You look good in maroon colour" Alec said with a shy smile.

"It's burgundy" Magnus finally said. 

"Wait, those are two different colours?" Alec asked. Magnus laughed. 

"Okay now that we both agree that I look great, would you like to go out with me? Maybe dinner tonight?" Magnus asked and raised his eyebrow.

Alec pretended to think about it for a moment and said, "Only if you wear a burgundy shirt". 


End file.
